


Muggle-Born Adoption *On Hiatus*

by AndreaRoseW



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Hermione Granger, Anger Management, Attempted Murder, Child Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Pureblood Hermione Granger, Supportive Harry Potter, Supportive Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaRoseW/pseuds/AndreaRoseW
Summary: A class assignment gone wrong changes Hermione's life for the worst...or the better depending on who you ask. Is she ready for the school to find out the secret she kept for so long. I own nothing...sadly
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 85
Kudos: 323





	1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone!**

  
**Hey everyone! Thank you for stopping by and taking a chance on my story! I have had this idea for about 2 years, and I hope you enjoy it! In this version of the story the second war never happened. Voldemort did kill Harry’s parents, but he was also destroyed completely. Sirius was able to prove he was not the secret keeper and he took custody of Harry and raised him. Hermione, Harry, and Ron as still friends but Harry is more adjusted.**

  
**I have heavily edited/updated chapters 1-6 but the rest are fine.**

It was her seventh year; her last and final year and she had obtained her goal of Head Girl. Hermione was quite proud of herself, it took every ounce of patience she had to put up with the outdated beliefs in the British Wizarding World but she had plans once she graduated and she would not let anything stand in that way. Which was why this class, this simple potion assignment stood in her way.

  
Hermione took a breath and placed the potion in the vial and laid it down on the blank parchment and raised her hand.

“I’ve completed the assignment, Sir.” Hermione said gaining the attention of the potion master.

  
Professor Snape walked towards her desk, looking at her with a slight contempt she was used to after being in his class for 6 years. He looked down at her vial of potion and the blank parchment. "Ms. Granger." He sneered.

  
"Yes Professor?" Hermione answered her hands folded neatly in front of her.

  
"Did you misunderstand the assignment?" He glared down his nose at her. Hermione shook her head no and she saw a glint of glee pass through his eyes before it was replaced with his usual distain. "If you understood, then please enlighten me as to why you have not completed the entire task."

  
"I've completed the potion." She motioned to the bright purple liquid in the vial to her side on top of the piece of parchment.

  
"For an insufferable know it all you are incorrect." He sneered. "I did not ask for the potion, and a blank piece of parchment. Your instructions were to place a drop of your blood in the potion turning it light blue and then pouring it over the parchment."

  
Hermione nodded, aware that students in the classroom had stopped all movement and were openly listening to their conversation. "I have completed the potion perfectly up to that step," Hermione assured him. "You can check with your blood if you would like."

Professor Snape rolled his eyes earning a few snickers from Slytherins in the room. "The assignment is to find your family tree, Ms. Granger. I know my family tree. Now you can complete the task, or you will receive an incomplete for the day.”

Hermione closed her eyes took a breath and swallowed thickly before answering. "I will take the incomplete sir." Ignoring the gasps from around the room.

  
"Hermione!" Ron yelled from his table he shared with Harry. “No, she doesn't take the incomplete, just finish the assignment!”

  
Hermione shook her head and closed her eyes trying to hide from the multiple stares in the room and repeated. “I will take the incomplete.”

  
"What's the matter, Granger?" Draco laughed from his table. "Afraid for the class to see your inferior bloodline."

  
"Shut it Malfoy!" Harry yelled across the room, then turned back to Hermione. "Just finish the assignment, it's only a bit of blood."

  
"I can't do that Harry," Hermione said and turned back to Professor Snape. "If there is nothing else, I will go." She said starting to pack her things.

  
"Hermione what's the big deal," Ron stressed coming over to her. "Everyone knows you're muggleborn, no one who matters cares. Don’t give him the satisfaction of giving you a failing grade." But Hermione just shook her head.

  
"It's not the simple Ron, it's…. I'm ad…It's just complicated." She hissed at him missing Professor Snape's eyes widened for a fraction of a second as she stumbled over her words and let a little too much slip.

  
"Ms. Granger?" He drawled bringing her attention back him, and she felt her stomach drop as she looked into his eyes seeing that he knew her reason for not wanting to finish her assignment. "Are you adopted?"

  
"What?" Ron cut in. "Of course, she's not-" but Hermione placed a hand on his effectively cutting him off and answered.

  
"Yes…" She whispered before straightening her back, she would not show weakness in this moment. "And I would prefer not to know who my birth parents are." She tried to give off the air of confidence as she felt the eyes of the entire classroom on her, and she knew by the end of the day all of Hogwarts would know Gryffindor’s Golden Girl was adopted. A fact she worked so hard to hide, not that she was ashamed but because it was not their business.

  
Professor Snape gazed at her and she could see he was working out what to do. She felt a bit of hope spark up that he did not automatically order her to finish the assignment thus giving most everyone in the room the answer they wanted. "Very well," he finally said after a moment. "I will respect your wishes to remain ignorant of your origin. I will complete the potion with my blood if it works you will receive a passing grade. Passing only as you were not the one to complete the assignment yourself. You are dismissed." He picked up her parchment and potion and walked back towards his desk.

  
"Thank you, sir." She nodded tossed her last notebook in her bag and hightailed it out of potion classroom and back to her common room for the last bit of peace she knew she would have for a while. Once class was over everyone would be headed to lunch and it would then be all over for her.

  
She also knew as soon as the class was over Ron and Harry would come looking for her and expect and explanation, more so Ron than Harry. Ron always felt he was owed an explanation as to why she decided to keep a super personal secret just that a secret.

  
She had a full 20 minutes of peace and quiet before there was a knock in her common room door. Though she trusted Harry and Ron she and the Head Boy agreed not to share their password with their friends as neither preferred the others to have access whenever they wanted.

  
She took a deep breath and walked over to the door opening it. She will have to say, she was surprised Ron did wait until he was in her common room and the door was closed behind him before exploded.

  
"YOU'RE ADOPTED?" Ron yelled causing Hermione to wince at the volume as she walked back to the couch and took a seat.

  
"Hello to you too Ron." Hermione sighed.

  
"You're Adopted." He repeated dropping his school bag on her floor and dropped on to her couch across from her. "Why have you never told us?"

  
Hermione closed her eyes and took a breath. "It's not something I like to talk about Ron, and if I’m being honest, I never planned to tell anyone." She explained.

  
"Why?" Harry asked as he took a seat next to Ron. "We're your best friends, why would you keep this from us. We wouldn't judge you for being adopted."

  
"Yea, and you might not be even muggle-born?" Ron said.

  
"There's Nothing Wrong with being Muggle-Born!" Hermione half yelled half hissed at him. "And why does it matter if I am or not, I’m still me. Knowing who birthed me will not change who I am.”

  
“No, it wouldn’t but you know every important detailed about our lives and you kept this from us.” Harry said and Ron nodded along.

  
“I didn't tell you because-" Hermione sighed hating that the only way this was going to end was if she told them why she never wanted to talk about it. "-it wasn't a nice adoption process."

  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

  
"Yes, Granger?" Draco asked walking into the common room, Blaise, Theo, and Pansy following behind him. "What do you mean?" They walked over to the couches dropping their school bags and sitting down themselves.

  
"Go away Malfoy we are trying to have a private conversation," Ron growled to which Draco scoffed.

  
"You are in my common room Weasel; I belong here more than you and boy wonder." He sneered at them. "So, Granger you have two choices because I'm not leaving this room to appease you. You can stay here and tell us all or you two can go up to your room."

"Why are you such a prat?" Harry insisted. “Can’t you just leave.”

  
Draco smirked. "Again, you are in my common room; you are the last person to ask me to leave."

  
"Guys" Hermione stood not in the mood for a shouting match, not with the conversation she knew she had to have. "Let's just go up to my room." She offered heading to the steps, Harry and Ron following her.

  
She closed the door behind them, and Harry and Ron sat down in front of her bed as Hermione started to pace in front of them.

  
"Hermione stop pacing and tell us," Harry asked.

  
Hermione sighed and stopped in front of them. "I was adopted when I was around two years old. When my parents, the Grangers… found me." She whispered the last part.

  
"What do you mean found you?" Ron asked, "like at an orphanage or something?"

  
"No," She shook her head. Telling them was as tough if not tougher than she thought it would be. "More like found me on the side of the road." She whispered looking down not wanting to see looks of pity cross their faces. She was Hermione Granger, stated to be the brightest witch of her age, she was already receiving offers of internships and apprenticeships from all around the world from varying magical communities she was stronger than this, and she refused to see pity from her two closet friends.

  
"Hermione… did your parents, your birth parents abandon you?" Harry asked.

  
She shrugged. "Probably, when the Grangers found me all my bones were broken, and I was cover with bruises, all in different stages of healing. The doctors were surprised I survived." She sniffed. "They said I didn't speak to anyone for weeks. But my parents, the Grangers came every day to see me, and I guess I finally started to trust them. Once I was well enough, and the investigating proved they were not the ones responsible for my injuries they adopted me."

  
"What happened to you?" Ron asked.

  
"I don't know; the police never found anything, no one ever reported me missing. No one ever looked for me." She forced out a dry laugh. "It wasn't until I got my letter and learned more about the wizarding world did it ever dawn on me that my family could be magical."

  
"So, you don't know if you are muggleborn or not," Ron said.

  
"I honestly don't care either way, there is nothing wrong with being muggleborn. But I would prefer not to know." She declared.

"But…" Ron paused to phrase his next words correctly, knowing it would be stupid to anger her in this situation. "It's you, why do you not know want to know. You have this drive to know... well” he shared a look with Harry. “Everything”

"I've seen photos..." She whispered, images crossing her eyes and memories she hated surfaced. "Photos of what I looked like, of what they did to me. They meant to kill me there is no other explanation. I do not ever want to meet someone who could do that to a child. If my 'biological parents' are alive and they did that to me. I don't want to know who they are."

"But what if it wasn't them?" Harry pressed. "What if you were taken and your captors were the ones who hurt you."

"I thought about that; I did." She sighed. "I spent most of the first year looking into all disappearance of wizarding girls or wizarding families that just disappeared. I've come up with nothing. Over the years I've expanded my search, and still I've found nothing, no one is missing me. Only my birth parents could have done this to me" She finished in a whisper. "So yes Ronald, there are some answers I don't need."

**What do you think!**   
**Who do you think Hermione's Family is? What do you think of her story?**   
**Please review!**   
**As always follow on Twitter:**   
**AndrearoseW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone!**

**I hope you enjoy your the story!**

**Also sorry for any grammar issues, I've doubled checked everything but I'm not perfect, and I'm doing this on my own time...**

**Chapter 2**

"The Golden Girl is Adopted." Pansy squealed nearly bouncing on the couch in glee. "What do you think, muggle or magical? Should we bet?"

"It has to be Magical with how she handles her's. I've never seen anyone use it as she does." Blaise said taking a seat in the lounge chair.

"Then what family?" Theo asked pushing Pansy's legs out of the way and sat down next to her. "It can't be any of the twenty-eight. We would've heard about by now." They nodded agreeing with him.

"We need her blood," Draco said after a moment. "I want to know who she is."

"Why Draco," Pansy teased nudging Theo's shoulder. "If she has some magical blood in her, do you think your parents would finally accept her then."

Draco glared at her. "I don't know what you are talking about Pansy."

"Sure, you don't." Theo shook his head. "But either way, I don't like secrets unless they are mine. We need to find out who she is."

"That's not going to be easy," Pansy said.

"Especially if she doesn't want to know."

"There are ways to getting what we want; we just need to wait until she's asleep," Draco explained.

"Once she is, we can take a drop of her blood and complete the potion. Once we know, there is nothing she can do about it."

"Except hex you for going behind her back," Pansy said. “I don’t want to be on the receiving end of her anger.”

"It wouldn’t be very smart to tell her we know now would it.” Draco rolled his eyes. "I have a better plan.”

"And that plan is?" Theo asked.

"Leak it when it suits me. The right letter to the right person and it will be all over the prophet before she would be able to put a stop to it." Draco explained.

"Rita Skeeter?" Pansy said knowing they had dealt with her in the past.

Draco shook his head. "No, I would not trust her with this scoop. I could spell it all out, and she would still get it wrong."

Blaise laughed in a agreement. "She wasn't the brightest witch."

"That's an understatement" Theo agreed.

"So, when do we do it?" Pansy asked. "She's smart; she's going to know the entire school will be vying for her blood after this. The most famous muggleborn in nearly a century might not be a muggleborn. I wouldn't be surprised if the story makes it outside of the schools walls and runs in the prophet tomorrow morning."

"Why wait, I say we do it tonight," Draco said. "Cutting it a bit close, aren't you?" Blaise said. "I mean her guard will be at 100% tonight?"

Draco laughed. "I live across the hall from her; her guard is always up when it comes to me. If anything, she would probably think I wouldn't care enough to find out."

~~~~

Hermione paused at the Great Hall doors after potions she decided to skip the rest of her classes and stay in her room until dinner. But it was time to pull on her big girl shoes and face the school. She knew she was the topic of the day and that was the last thing she wanted. It was one thing being the best friend of the Boy-who-lived, the brightest witch of her age, probably if not the most famous muggleborn in wizarding Britain but now she could be the long-lost daughter of some evil family, and that was the last thing she wanted. She wanted to be known for her brains and her accomplishments and not of her last name.

She took a deep breath held her head high and pushed the doors open. The hall came to an immediate hush as she crossed the threshold. She inwardly groaned but kept her shoulders back and joined Harry, Ron, and Ginny at the Gryffindor table.

"Is it true?" Ginny asked leaning across the table as soon as she sat down.

"Is what true?" Hermione asked feigning ignorance as she started to fix her plate, they made a few of her favorites at least this day wasn’t all bad. Ginny rolled her eyes at her weak attempt and kept going.

"You know what I'm talking about, is it true, that you're adopted, these two won’t tell me and I refuse to add to the gossip." Hermione sighed and set her fork down and looked around and noticed the hall still staring at her. She knew if she did not answer the questions now, she was never going to eat in peace if she didn't answer the questions now.

"Yes, I am adopted, and no I do not want to talk about it. I never intended for anyone to find out so please let me eat." She reached for her fork again, but Ginny stopped her.

"But Hermione you could be like the long-lost daughter of some old family." She gushed.

"I'm happy being the daughter of two Muggle Dentists," Hermione stated firmly. "I am proud of who I am and where I come from."

Ginny sighed. "I'm not saying you shouldn't be. But I think it's cool."

"Well it’s not for me, it honestly a part of my life that no one should have access to unless I want them to." Hermione said.

"Fine." Ginny huffed. "But if you change your mind let me know. I want to be there when you find out."

Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to her plate but noticed the hall was still looking at her.

She sighed again and stood up. It was like they were all waiting for her to address them or the situation but that would only add fuel to the fire. Instead she decided to ignore them and eat her food. A fire dies if it is starved oxygen.

As planned, because she ignored them the hall slowly started to get back to normal, and conversations began to flow once more.

"How long do you think that's going to last?" Harry asked.

"I give it two minutes." Ron laughed stuffing his face again.

"I will hex the next person who asks me." Hermione hissed. "My personal life is no one's business but my own."

The boys glanced at each other but didn't say anything.

Thankfully, dinner passed without anyone else coming to ask Hermione about her status and Hermione decided not to push her luck and headed back to her dorm once she was full. She would spend the evening reading a few of the correspondence she received from MACUSA and the ICW.

Her two top choices after she sat for her Newts. MACUSA was offering an internship within their ministry, she would be one of 5 interns who would be working directly for their president. She would learn so much under the current president. The ICW was offering an apprenticeship in Potions, Charms and an Internship on a team on 20 under the Supreme Mugwump.

She had a tough decision to make, both offers had multiple Pros and Cons, but she still had time to make her final decision. She had until May 1st to let them know. She reviewed the material and the offer letters well into the night before she decided to call it a night.

She was tired and needed her rest in order to face the day tomorrow. 'Finally' Hermione thought slid in to her bed. She wished she could wake up in the morning and her most prominent secret would still be that, a secret. She snuggled under the covers and closed her eyes; thankfully, sleep did not escape her tonight.

~~~

An hour after Hermione fell asleep Draco opened the portrait door allowing Blaise, Pansy, and Theo in.

"How long as she been asleep?" Theo asked placing the potion on the table along with the blank piece of parchment.

"She turned off her light about an hour ago," Draco explained.

"I waited to get her blood until you lot got here, I wanted it to be fresh."

"How do you plan to do that?" Pansy asked eying his warily. Draco held up the needled from class.

"Same way in class. I'm not going to harm her, otherwise, she will wake up and this will all be for nothing." Pansy nodded. "Just making sure, I may not like her but I refuse to go to Azkaban because of you."

Draco rolled his eyes and headed up the stairs. He silently opened her door. Hermione was curled in her bed tightly snuggled under her blankets. She may be sleep but he knew pricking her finger would wake her up. He muttered a quick spell to ensure she slept through this next part. He walked closer and grasped her finger and poked it with the needle. He held the small vial and collected a few drops of blood. Once he was sure, he had enough of her blood he healed her wound and left her room and joined his friends in his common room.

"Did you get it?" Pansy asked. Draco held up the vial of her blood.

"Was there ever any doubt." He laughed. Blaise pulled out the parchment and laid it on their coffee table, and Theo produced the extra vial of the potion and Draco dropped her blood in it, they watched the potion turn from a dark purple to a light blue and poured it on the parchment.

"Time to find out who the Golden Girl is," Draco said as the four Slytherins huddled around the table and watched the potion absorbed into the parchment.

Soon the red lines started to form and they watched as her family tree grew in front of them dread and disbelief filling them as more and more familiar names filled the page until they reached the final stage and revealed her name, her true name.

"Oh my gosh!" Pansy exclaimed as the family tree grew and familiar names started to appear.

"She can't be," Blaise said.

"How is that even possible?" Draco asked.

**Hi…..**

**Don't hate me…. I'm sorry I know I know I hate cliffhangers well! Leave a review with your guess on who you think Hermione biological family is?**

**I'm so excited to read what you think.**

**Much Love**


	3. Chapter 3

Draco glanced down at the parchment then up again to Theo's face. His eyes were transfixed on the words below them. "Theo."

"This isn't possible," Theo whispered never taking his eyes from the parchment. "I've must have made a mistake." But all four Slytherins knew that was a lie. Potions was one of if not Theo's top subjects; it would be very unlike him to make a mistake.

"It says her name isn't Hermione," Pansy pointed at the parchment. "It's Tessa; it keeps in line with the T." she smiled at him.

"This can't be right…" Theo snatched the parchment from the table.

"No! Theo Wait!" Draco made for him, but Theo escaped his grasp and darted up the stairs. Draco ran to the landing, but it was too late Theo was already forcing his way into Hermione's room.

Draco burst through the door, Blaise behind him, and Pansy pulled up the rear only to find Theo straddling Hermione's sleeping form shaking her awake. This was not supposed to happen. Theo’s rash actions would backfire for the four Slytherins.

"What is your problem!" Hermione screamed using both of her arms she pushed him back. He flew back and landed with a loud thud on her floor. She grabbed her wand and trained it on the three other Slytherins in her doorway. "What the hell are you lot doing in my room!"

Draco made to answer, but Theo scrambled to his feet first and rounded the bed. "Is this a joke!" he all but screamed at her before they could stop him.

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut for a split second trying to see if she was dreaming. Finally, she signed and opened her eyes again. "Is what a joke?" She asked her gaze moved to him but her wand still pointed at the the three Slytherins still standing in the doorway.

"This!" Theo shook the parchment in front of her again.

She shifted her gaze from him to the parchment held out in front of her. "I don't understand, why are you showing me your family tree?"

"It's not mine, not really," Theo explained.

Hermione dropped her want and pointed to the name on the bottom of the page. "It says your name right there- wait-Tessa? Who's Tessa?" she asked looking up at him. "and why are you showing me _her_ family tree."

"Granger…" Draco spoke up from the doorway knowing he was not going to get out of this situation without telling her his actions. "We thought it would be a laugh if we did your test for you."

Hermione looked at them Pansy and Blaise never met her eyes, Theo's face was hard, his arm still outstretched with the parchment and the wheels slowly turned in her head as sleep left her and everything started to fall into place. As she understood what he was saying to her. That wasn’t Nott parchment, and there was a female name and he was yelling at her. "No." she whispered. Her stomach dropped as it all fell into place "You took my blood…" The color slowly faded from her face. "No… this can't be, you must have done the potion wrong, you must have put your blood on it." She reasoned.

"It's not my name on the line." Theo pointed to where it spelled out Tessa Nott.

"No" she kicked back her covers and stood up ignoring her state of undress in front of the three boys in her room. It was not like she expected to have any nightly visitors, it was entirely reasonable that she slept in a pair of spandex shorts and a loose tank top. She grabbed the parchment pushed passed the wall of Slytherins and ran from her room.

"Where are you going?" Theo raced after her.

"To redo the potion, you've made a mistake." She yelled.

Theo grabbed her arm and yanked her back into the common room before she could make it out. "I didn't make a mistake."

Hermione pulled her arm back. "Yes, you did! There is no way." She waved the parchment in his face. "this is correct. I'm not a Nott."

"You know I'm the best in potions besides yourself; the potion was made correctly! You are my sister."

Hermione glared at him and ran out of the common room.

"Your family is the most when it comes to exiting," Pansy said coming down the stairs.

"I'm going after her," Theo said leaving the common room.

Pansy waited a few minutes before turning to Draco and Blaise. "Are we not going after them as well?"

Draco sighed leaning on the couch. "I guess. We are already in enough trouble as it is, might as well see it through."

"Faternal twins" Blaise commented heading out of the common room. "Who would have thought. There hasn’t been a case of one in over 500 years I think.”

Draco nodded in agreement. “This is going to cause a lot of problems.”

“You had to know.” Pansy snipped from his side.

“This is not all on me.” Draco said. “You both wanted to know.”

“There hasn’t been a female Nott ever born into the line.” Blaise said. “They’ve always been male.”

“That can’t be true.” Pansy said, “There had to be a girl born at some time over the years.”

Draco shook his head no. “They are the only family beside my own that has never had a female child born all the women are married in.”

They made it to the potions classroom in time to see Hermione running around the room pulling the ingredients needed while Theo sat at the table lighting a fire under the caldron.

"If Snape catches us here, we are in big trouble." Pansy piped up.

"Then leave if you want," Hermione said starting the potion. "The only reason I am here is because you all didn't respect my boundaries. Snape respected my boundary and you lot could not. If he catches me, I have no problem informing him why I am here and your involvement in it."

Hermione made the potion as fast as she could while ignoring the Slytherins watching her. Finally, she made it to the last step. She grabbed the needle pierced her skin and dropped her blood in the potions waited until it turned light blue and poured it over the parchment and waited with bated breath.

"No" She whispered as the words and lines formed on the page below her starting from Tessa Nott. "I don't understand this is wrong; this is crazy."

" **What are you five doing out of bed**!" Snape's drawl rang throughout the dungeons shocking the five students.

"Professor!" Hermione jumped back from the table slightly.

Professor Snape swept his eyes over the students their state of undress and down to the parchment in front of Hermione. "I was under the impression that you wanted to remain ignorant of your origins Miss. Granger. Why have you decided to come and do the test in the middle of the night with the help of four members of my house."

Hermione swallowed. "I was Professor, but then this lot took my blood while I was sleep and did the test themselves and Nott unhappy with the results took it upon himself to wake me and show me. But obviously, I did not believe him, so I came to do the test myself." She held up the parchment.

Professor Snape's eyes widened only a fraction and grabbed the parchment from Hermione and looked it over. "And this test was completed here?" he asked.

"Yes," Theo said. "But there must be some mistake; I don't have a sister. I'm quite sure I would know if I did."

"Go back to the Head Dorms and stay there I must have a word with the Headmaster." Snape turned from them.

Hermione looked at Theo. "But Professor, this has to be a mistake. Right?"

" Go back to the head dorms now, all of you, I must have a word with the Headmaster at once!" Snape ordered.

"But sir!?" Hermione Implored. "You cannot possibly think this tree is correct!"

"Do you doubt your potions skill Ms. Granger." Snape snapped clearly irritated.

"Well," Hermione hesitated. She knew she did the potion correctly, but at the same time, it did not make sense. "-Sir it doesn't make any sense."

"I am aware, but the fact remains I need to speak to the Headmaster at once. Return to the Head dorms and await further instruction. And do not tell anyone of the result of this potion." He swept out of the room leaving the five teens alone.

"No way is that potion is correct, Granger; you had to make a mistake?" Pansy said.

"Snape seemed convinced," Draco said. "That must mean you are a Nott."

Hermione shook her head. "No, I did my research into every known magical family. The Notts never once mentioned they were missing a child. They only ever announce your birth."

"Purebloods in the sacred twenty-eight don't announce pregnancies the same as other magical families," Pansy explained. "We don't truly announce anything until the child is born has their blood tested for magic."

Hermione snorted. "That’s barbaric. What do you do if the child doesn’t show magic, get rid of it to make sure your lines are never polluted with less than pureblood?”

"It's just the way things are." Pansy narrowed her eyes.

"Again, that's barbaric," Hermione rebuked.

They shrugged. "It's best that way," Draco explained. "If a child doesn't have any magical ability they are quietly given away."

"So, you are telling me that his parents threw me away because when my blood was tested, I didn’t show any signs of magic straight after birth." Hermione stood from her table. "Well, then if that's the case I'm glad they did." She turned to Theo. "I don't care what the parchment says. I am not your sister; we are not family and I want nothing to do with you." She glared at them and left the dungeon.

Theo watched her stomp out of the potion lab. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this." He said to the others. "My mother only had one pregnancy. She would not have done this. You all knew her; she would have never agreed to let them take Hermione if she was a squib. She was proud of her aunt who was a squib. Something else happened that they kept from me."

"What are you going to do about it?" Pansy asked.

"I'm going to owl my father." Theo growled. “What else has he kept from me.”


	4. Chapter 4

Severus Snape never in his wildest thoughts would have imagined having the current conversation he was with the headmaster. The unknown missing Nott heir right here hidden under their nose for all this time.

"Look at the parchment Albus!" Severus pointed to the names on the bottom of the page. "This is no mistake; we need to let him know."

Albus pondered the parchment and what this meant. "Her name was crossed out in the book; we all thought her dead. Whoever was behind this…" he paused trying to collect his thoughts "who else knows about this?"

"Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabini, Nott, and Miss. Nott. With how Nott look I would not be surprised if his father will be receiving an owl shortly."

"It would be better if he learns the truth here." Albus said ringing a small bell and a small elf appeared.

“I need you to go to the Nott Manor and retrieve Mr. Thoros Nott. Tell him its urgent and bring him here at once."

The small elf just nodded and popped away.

"Could you make it anymore vague?" Severus said sitting down across from Albus. They only needed to wait a few seconds before the elf appear once more with Thoros Nott before popping away once more. Thoros Nott was a tall and imposing man. He was wearing a cloak over his night robes.

"Is my Son aright?" He went straight to the point; at this time of night he knew this was not a social call and formal pleasantries would only waste time.

Albus held up a hand. "Please have a seat. Theo is perfectly fine, I apologize for my vague wording, but I needed to make sure you came as soon as possible." He picked up the parchment and handed it over.

"What is this?" Thoros said taking the parchment and giving it a once-over. "Why are you showing me Theo's family tree assignment?" he looked at the two wizards.

"Thoros," Severus started slowly speaking to his friends. "That's not Theo's."

"Of course, it's Theo's; it's our family tree."

"Thoros," Albus took over. "We are not negating if that is your family tree, we are saying that it is not Theo's. This is the tree of another student. Someone in Theo's year."

Thoros looked back at the parchment his gaze followed all the names until he reached the bottom. "Tessa" he breathed. "How is this possible?" he looked up at both men. "Who! I need to see her." He stood up and made for the door.

"Thoros, you can't see her just yet," Albus said trying to calm him down.

"The hell I can't my daughter is alive!" He screamed shaking the room as his magic flowed from his body in waves. "You will not keep her from me!"

Albus stood up holding his hands up in surrender. "That is not what we are trying to do, but Thoros we need to talk first, your daughter may not be receptive to you."

Thoros walked back to the desk and sank back in the chair. "Who is she?"

"Hermione Granger," Severus answered, and Thoros’s heart dropped, but Albus took over.

"Thoros, only a handful of people, knows Theo was a twin and that his sister was kidnapped and killed. We have never been able to find out who was behind it. We need to tread carefully. Word will get out, the wall of this school has ears, and I know Ms. Granger will inform her friends once they are awake. I also know Mr. Weasley will not be tactfully in keeping it to himself sadly. We have a few hours to act before the whole wizarding world finds out your daughter is alive."

"She needs to know the truth Albus; she needs to know she was wanted, my wife's grief killed her, and I know I've been a shit father and friend since. She needs to know the truth about who she is. She needs to know."

"And she will," Albus said. "But I know this young woman, if you try to force her you will only push her away. She will listen if she hears the truth from a source she trusts."

"Yourself," Thoros said, and Albus nodded. He rang a small bell, and a same house elf appeared.

"Can you please bring Hermione Granger and Theodore Nott here. I believe they are both in the head dorms."

The little elf nodded and disappeared with a small pop.

"Thank you," Albus said with a small nodded.

"Hermione," Thoros said. "Theo has mentioned her; muggles raised her."

"She was," Albus answered with a small nod. "She is also one of the brightest students Hogwarts has ever seen, she is currently deciding should she accept offers from MACUSA or ICW once her schooling is over. "

"She defiantly got that trait from her mother. They both did." Theodore smiled.

A small pop filled that room and a house elf appeared holding Hermione and Theo's hand.

"Father?" Theo looked around the room. "What are you doing here?" he knew the letter he just sent home would not have made it there as of yet.

"I sent for him." Professor Dumbledore answered. Two more chairs appeared, and both teens took a seat. “I knew you would need answers and as myself and Professor Snape have been aware of this situation, I thought it best to inform Thoros myself.

"Why?" Hermione asked avoiding the older man's gaze.

"You're my daughter," Thoros answered.

"No." Hermione shook her head. "I don't care what the parchment said, you are not my father. "

"Hermione, the parchment is correct. You are Tessa Nott, and you are Theo's Twin Sister." Professor Dumbledore took over; he held up a hand when she opened her mouth to retort stopping her from interrupting. "Please let me finish. I know there was no record of your birth, but I assure you, she was pregnant with you. Your mother kept to the Pureblood tradition of not formally announcing her pregnancy until she gave birth. The only people who knew she was pregnant with twins was her husband Thoros, herself and the healer. Of Course, her family knew she was pregnant but not that she was going to have twins, the needed to be extra careful."

"But why" Hermione interrupted not able to stop herself. "Magical twins are not uncommon in the magical world."

"Twins of the same sex are not." Professor Snape cut in, and Professor Dumbledore nodded then took over.

"Twins of the opposite of sex are different, twins born of the opposite sex are said to be powerful. In history, there are very few accounts of these set of twins. Your parents knew people would wonder; people would try and use you both. Infant magic is dangerously unstable. They wanted to protect. Unfortunately, the family Healer was under the imperious curse unbeknown to anyone, and we have yet to find out by who. The moment you were born the healer took you and disapparated from home. We found his body three days later, and there was no trace of you."

"I was kidnapped?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

"Yes," Thoros, her father cut in. "Taken before your mother could hold you. It's what killed her."

"Hermione," Albus caught her attention again. "We need to know, how were you found?"

Hermione swallowed thickly, the last thing she wanted to do was repeat this story in a room full of people she didn’t fully trust. Telling Ron and Harry was hard enough. "My parents found me on the side of the road when I was two."

"Found you?" Thoros hissed. He gripped the handles of his seat so tight she could hear the wood start the crack. "What do you mean 'found you'?"

"I was unconscious on the side of the road; the doctors said that I had endured the worst abuse they had ever saw on someone my age. Thankfully, I was young enough that I don't remember any of it. I only remember my parents being great to me." She looked down at her lap, playing with her fingers. She couldn't bear looking at her Headmaster or anyone else in the room for that matter. They always said Theo was the spitting image of his father even when it came to mannerisms. Both male Notts in the room was tense, their jaw tick and each wanted to reach for their wand.

"Hermione what happened to you." Professor Dumbledore's soft voice washed over her.

She swallowed and pushed herself, she lifted her head and focused on the spot right behind Professors Dumbledore's head. "Umm. Again, I don't remember any of this. Once I got older, I requested to read the reports against my parent's wishes I was only able to look at the photos before I stopped myself. I only know what they would tell me. They said every bone in my body was broken in multiple places. It seemed I was only fed dirty water and rotten food to survive. It took weeks for me to be comfortable in the light. They said my eyes had never seen sunlight before; they realized I completely locked up for the first two years of my life. There was much more, but I stopped them at that point."

Thoros shot out of his seat and stopped over to Albus's office door yanked it open and stalked out without a word. "I'll go talk to him." Severus stood up and walked out after him.

"Did that happen to you," Theo asked quietly after a moment.

"Like I said." Hermione wiped a stray tear, "I don't remember any of it. My parents took me to the best therapist when I was younger. I got all the help I needed. I can't remember anything from that time."

"And they never found anything?" Theo asked.

"No, it wasn't until I got my letter that we ever thought that my 'family' could be magical, and I searched, but I was never reported missing."

"Hermione, I know this is a difficult topic, but I will need to contact your parents to inform them of this situation."

"Must we?" Hermione asked knowing it was pointless to ask. She was kidnapped, and now they realized she was still alive. Of Course, there would be an investigation. The Aurors would need to talk to her parents, check their memories to see what they remembered when they found her.

"We must Hermione, whoever took you is still out there. And once news of who you break whoever was behind your kidnapping will know, they may come after you."


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione walked out of Professor Dumbledore office in a daze ignoring the calls from Theo. She made it to the landing; where Professor Snape was calming down Thoros, her father. They turned hearing her footsteps, but Hermione ran in the opposite direction, towards Gryffindor tower. The one place she felt safe.

She screamed the password at fat lady waking her with a start.. 'the nerve of you children, no respect.' the fat lady huffed opening the portrait door and she scrambled through before anyone could stop her.

The Portrait door closed behind her, and she left out a scream of frustration and collapsed on the common room floor banging her fist on the ground. She tried to calm down but with her frustration her magic bubbled to the surface erupting from her like a jet shaking the tower.

She tried to take a deep calming breath as the sounds of shouts and footsteps could be heard running down the stairs, but she could not stop the scream that erupted from her lips.

"What was that!" one voice asked. "Is someone hurt?" another asked.

She looked up seeing Ginny was leading the group of students down the stairs with her wand out, no doubt ready to throw a bat-bogey hex to the intruder.

"Hermione!" She put away her wand and ran to her shaking friend. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"Mione?" Harry pushed his way to the front of the growing crowd.

"What's going on?" Ron half-yelled half yawned coming behind Harry.

"They did the test!" Hermione screamed another jet of energy escaped her shaking the tower once more.

"Test, what test," Neville asked, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Snape's test, the potion for the family tree," Lavender whispered never taking her eyes off Hermione, in all her years of living with the girl she never saw this close to cracking.

"Who did the test?" Harry asked turning the conversation back to Hermione. He cupped her head in his hand and forced her to look at him to focus on him.

Hermione swallowed trying to calm herself. "Malfoy, and his friends, they took my blood while I was sleeping." several students gasped at her words.

"I'll fix him," Ron screamed his face going red; he started for the door. "They knew you didn't want to know, hell Snape allowed you to ignore it. They won't get away with this."

"No," Seamus spoke up. "We'll go to Dumbledore; he surely won't allow those bastards to get away with this-"

"-he already knows," Hermione cut it. "I just came from his office. Its bad guys, just terrible. This is why I didn't want to do the test. I never wanted to know. I didn't want to know." She scrubbed her hand over her face.

"Do you know?" Harry asked to which Hermione nodded.

"I didn't believe them at first I thought they were playing a joke. I went to the dungeons and redid the test. Snape must have heard us; he came in and saw what I was doing. Once he got a look at the tree, he took it to Dumbledore himself. I was called there later maybe twenty minutes later." She took a breath. "I'm a twin…"

"You have a sister?" Ron said. "That's not too bad."

"No," Hermione shook her head. "I have a brother."

There was a sharp intake of breath from the room. A few other muggleborns looked on in wonder, not quite sure what the problem was.

"You're a fraternal twin?" Parvati whispered, and Hermione nodded.

"Blimey, no wonder you're so good at magic," Seamus said.

"I don't understand?" Dean asked. "What's the big thing about Fraternal twins, they are ubiquitous in the muggle world."

"Not in the wizarding world though," Parvati explained. "Magical fraternal twins are powerful and rare; I think there have only been maybe a dozen or so ever born to magical families."

"Yea, the last set of magical fraternal twins were born over a five hundred years ago."

"Who's your brother?" Harry asked still focused on Hermione as she tried to calm down.

Hermione closed her eyes, and a few stray tears streaked down her face. "Nott"

The only sound heard was the crackling fire as it started to die down. No one knew quite what to say. Hermione being at Nott was different.

"Does he know?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "He was the one who did the test; he thought I was playing some joke on him. Like I knew what they were planning." She scoffed. "He was angry; he's the one who stormed into my room to confront me about it. Like I planned this." Hermione wiped a fear more tears. "He's here, Theo's father is here. I saw him; they told me what happened when I was born. Dumbledore knew from the start that Nott had a sister who kidnapped as a baby. He's been so awful to me, they all have. I didn't want to know!" she screamed. Ginny shot forward and pulled Hermione out of Harry’s grasp and held her tightly while some of the older students made, the younger one go back to bed and followed up with them. Harry then lifted Hermione up and laid her down on the couch.

Finally, after ten minutes Hermione cried herself to sleep and Ginny, Ron and Harry looked at each other, No one knows what to say.

They sat there in silence trying to understand how they could best help their friend.

They turned once they heard a soft knock on the portrait door. Harry stood up and walked over to answer it.

"Nott." He growled, seeing who was standing there. "Get out of here."

"I need to see my sister." He said pushing by Harry and scrambled into the common room.

"She's not your sister!" Ron growled walking over to the pair. "And you have no right to be here. Do you know what you have done to her!"

"I didn't know!" he said. "We thought it would be funny; we thought she would be some muggle, not my sister!"

"That's not the point!" Ginny hissed pushing the three boys out of the common room and closing the fat lady behind her.

Theo took a step back from the youngest Weasley; her temper was legendary; he was not in the mood to be on the receiving end of one of her hexes.

"The point is you went behind her back and took her blood for your sick pleasure and now that you realize it's not so funny because she is your sister you feel bad! That is the point, the point that you completely disregarded how she felt because you felt you had the right. That is the problem with you Slytherins! No one in any other house would have dared to do what you and your stupid little band of friends did. –"

Theo tried to interrupt, but Ginny didn't have it. She whipped out her wand and pointed directly at him.

"Try me you ass; I dare you." She hissed. "My best friend, my sister cried herself to sleep because of you. She is having a breakdown, and it's entirely your FAULT! If you think I will let you anywhere near her, you are sadly mistaken! Get the Fuck away from our common room!" She pressed her wand tip into his neck. "Before I blast you away."

"Ginny no!" Harry pulled her back a few steps, but her wand stayed pointed at Theo.

"He deserves it!" she stressed

"I know I do, but I just want to talk to her," Theo pressed. "I never knew I had a sister. I just- I want to explain."

"No," Ron said calmer than expected. "I can speak to her tomorrow of if she wants to, but tonight get out of our face before we let Ginny have her way."

Theo looked at the three Gryffindor's, he knew as long as they were staying guard, he was never going to talk to her. "Just-Tell her I'm sorry." He said walking away from them.


	6. Chapter 6

Just because you want to keep something a secret at Hogwarts doesn't mean it will be so. Before breakfast the next morning all of the portraits in Hogwarts knew about Hermione's identity, thanks to the Fat Lady and her friend Violet loudly talking about it, and since the portraits knew all the ghost did and then soon all of the students did as well.

Once all of Gryffindor walked into the great hall, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione stayed behind; they were rushed by students from all the other houses all asking them the same question. "Was it true, is she a Nott" but no one answered. Ginny and Harry made it their business to stand guard at the portrait hole and kindly asked (or threated in Ginny's case) not to speak a word of what happened in the Common room last night. Loyal to the house and remembering how distraught Hermione was, they stayed quiet about the whole affair.

But by the way, the older Gryffindor's were glaring at the Slytherins and Theodore Nott, Professor McGonagall's, Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore absence from Breakfast it was very easy for them to put two and two together and concluded that it was true.

Hermione sat with Harry, Ron And Ginny the Gryffindor common room, Harry had Dobby bring them breakfast, and for once Hermione did not state he was abusing his power over the elf.

She made no plans the leave the common room that day either; she needed time to wrap her head around this new revelation. Well, she had no plans to leave until Professor McGonagall came by a few minutes before breakfast was to end to speak to her.

The older witch looked tired as if she had been up all night dealing with this situation which, Hermione thought was entirely possible.

"If you would come with me Ms. Granger, I think it's best we Head to the Headmasters office before everyone the Great Hall. There is…" she paused as if trying to gather her words. "There is much to discuss." Though her tone was soft, her body language left no room for questioning.

"Can we come with her?" Ginny asked hopefully grabbing Hermione's hand. "We want to support her." Ron and Harry nodded in agreement.

"That is very kind of you" She nodded her head in approval. "But at this time, it will only need to be Hermione. Her parents have just arrived, and the Aurors are on their way." Professor McGonagall explained.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Ms. Granger, you were kidnapped." The older witch crossed the room. "This is a serious matter. A full investigation will need to take place."

"Why wasn't one done when I was first taken," Hermione questioned.

"Yea, why is there no record of this!" Harry added.

Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes at them. "I know this is very tough time for you Ms. Granger, but all of this will be explained in Professor Dumbledore office where we need to be before all of the Students leave for breakfast. I will not ask again."

Hermione swallowed and nodded. Professor McGonagall gave a curt nod to the Harry, Ron, and Ginny and walked out of the Common room with Hermione following behind her.

The walk to Professor Dumbledore was a quiet one, and Hermione was glad breakfast had yet to disperse.

Once they arrived Professor McGonagall uttered the password, and they each took a step and waited for the stairs to climb up.

As they reached the landing Professor McGonagall pushed open the door, Professor Dumbledore was seated behind his desk, Fawkes his Phoenix perched next to him and across from him sat her parents.

"Mom, Dad!" Hermione rushed forward, they both jumped from their chairs and hugged their daughter to them.

"Hi, Princess." Her father John leaned down and dropped a kiss on her crown.

"How are you holding up?" Her mother, Jean, asked as they pulled back.

Hermione signed. "I'm managing. It's a lot to take in, but I'm glad you're both here." She buried her face between them hugging them tight once more.

"We're here princess; we will always be here." Her father whispered against her hair.

"Please have a seat." Professor Dumbledore said once they broke apart. Professor McGonagall walked behind Dumbledore and stood behind him. Hermione sat down in the middle chair protected on each side by her parents. "We have a few more visitors coming."

No sooner than he spoke his office door opened once more, and Professor Snape walked in followed by, Thoros Nott and two Aurors she never met before walked in. Professor McGonagall conjured a few more chairs, and everyone sat down except for Thoros, he walked over the Hermione and her parents.

"You are Tessa's adoptive parents." He left no rooms for questions.

John Granger stood up, his head stopping at Theodore's nose. "I'm John, and this is my wife Jean, and yes, we are _Hermione's_ parents."

Thoros regarding the man for a few seconds and then held out a hand. "Thank you for caring for my daughter."

John looked down at the outstretched hand and shook it.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger." Professor Dumbledore soft voice filled the room. "This is Thoros Nott. and he stated he is Hermione's biological father." He paused. "As I mentioned earlier Hermione also has a twin brother. Thoros, please have a seat I believe we have much to discuss and we should get started." Thoros stood for a moment and then walked over to his seat. Once he sat one of the Aurors stood.

"I am Auror Donavan, and this is my partner Auror Franklin" He motioned to the younger shorter man still sitting down. "And the first thing we need to open this case is to learn what happened in an official capacity. Mr. Nott if you can please start."

Theodore cleared his throat. "This started when I found out my wife was pregnant with fraternal twins."

"May I ask." Jean held up her hand slightly. "By your tone, it sounds like that is not normal."

"You are correct in your assumption." Professor Dumbledore smiled at the woman. "Fraternal twins are a rarity in the magical world. The last set was born over a five hundred years ago, but please continue."

"As I was saying, when she found out we decided to keep the pregnancy a secret like most do in our social circle but to protect the children. Besides the fact that there has not been a female Nott born into our line the fact it happened with a brother raised our alarm. My wife wanted to keep our children safe; we did not want a chance of our children being taken from us. We only told our closest family and our family healer. Only four people besides myself and my wife knew of our pregnancy. We thought were safe." He paused and looked at Hermione. "Theo was born first, and I held him while she pushes for you. I barely got a glimpse before the healer disappeared with you." He cleared his throat. "We didn't know what happened at first. I could not believe it happened. My wife fell into a deep depression soon after, and even though she died years after your birth it was that fact that we never knew what happened that killed her."

"Why didn't you go to the Aurors then?" Hermione asked before she could stop herself.

"At the time of your birth, I was not on the best of terms with the Aurors due to my connection with certain dark activities."

"But Dumbledore knew?" She pressed.

"I felt I could trust him to use his network to locate you. Sadly, even with his connections along with my own, we were unable to locate you."

"As I mention." Professor Dumbledore took over. "With the death of the healer, we had no leads to as to where you were."

"Now Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Agent Donavan spoke up. "If you can let us know what happens the day you found Hemione, or if it would be easier, we can view the memory."

"View the memory?" Jean asked. "How would you do that?"

Auror Donavan pulled out his wand and tapped it to his temple. "We can pull the memory from your mind and reviewed it. It's the best way to see firsthand the events of that day."

John shook his head in confusion. "I'm sorry to say the story is short. We were driving to the seaside hotel we were staying at for our honeymoon when we saw here laying on the side of the road. We only found her on the road; there was no one around for miles, how will seeing the memory help?"

"We will be looking for anything magical in the backgrounds of your memory. If you allow us, we can view it here and now so you can answer any questions we may have."

"Is it safe?" Jean asked. "To take a memory like that?"

"I assure you it's perfectly safe. Auror Franklin and I are the best in our department when it comes to this. This is why we were assigned to this case." Auror Donavan smiled.

Jean nodded and grabbed Hermione's hand giving her a reassuring squeeze. "Do what you must, I've never liked that whoever did this to our daughter was still out there. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to bring them to justice."

"Thank you; I just need you to focus on that time and that time only." Auror Donavan walked over to her stopping in front of her chair. "Do you have it?" he asked, and Jean nodded. He lifted his wand and held it to Jean's temple and pulled away slowly pulling a light silver thread away. He conjured a flask and dropped the memory in it.

"Oh, My." Jean gasped looking at the silver strand in the flask. "If that the memory?"

"It is." Auror Donavan stood up. "Professor Dumbledore your pensieve?"

With a flick of the wand, a cabinet opened, and his pensieve floated out.

"I would like to watch that as well." Thoros stood up. "I want to know what happened."

"I'm not sure that is a good idea," John said. "It's a hard memory to remember; it's the one memory I wish I could forget."

"I need to see what happen," Thoros repeated.

Auror Donavan dumped the memory in the pensieve, Auror Franklin and Thoros joined him. They leaned over into the memory.

Hermione waited with bated breath until they stood up once more.

Auror Donavan's face gave it away, the complete look of horror flashed across his face before he was able to control it and replace it with a calm and collective mask.

Thoros’s magic rolled off him in angry waves as he stalked to the back of the room Professor Snape stood and quietly spoke to him. Hermione knew how he felt. She remembered how she felt after seeing pictures of her, but it was Auror Franklin's words that shocked her.

"That's memories false."

"Excuse me?" Jean asked taken aback. "I assure you I would never-"

"-My apologies," he quickly cut her off. "I'm not accusing you of falsifying the memory rather I believe someone else modified it."

"Are you sure?" Jean asked.

"A bit but I could better verify this if I can see your memory as well." He turned to John.

John nodded and Auror Franklin extracted the memory while Auror Donavan took Jean's memory out of the bowl.

Auror Franklin dumped the memory in the bowl, and he and Auror Donavan took another look. They were in the memory a bit longer than with Jeans until they finally pulled back.

"My earlier assumption was correct." Auror Franklin said once he pulled out of the memory. "Those memories were tampered with."

"I don't understand?" Jean asked. "How can you tell."

"This memory is over 12 years old, even with the magnitude of the event you would not remember it to this detail level unless it was modified to always replay in the same manner. This coupled with the fact your husband memory is the same tells us that someone planted that memory in your heads."

"Are you telling me, that my parents didn't find me?" Hermione asked.

"No, that is not what I am saying." Auror Franklin explained. "I'm saying that the original memory was fixed so parents will only remember this version."

"Can you fix it?" John asked. "And find the correct memory."

Auror Franklin hesitated. "Fixing memories this old is difficult- and dangerous. If the person who locked it away did it incorrectly releasing it could cause serious damage to your mind, the damage that we may not be able to fix."

"How much of the memory do you believe to be false?" Theodore asked.

"The beginning only, once the call was made to the Muggle police they start to differ slightly, but only just slightly."

"So," Hermione said thinking it over out loud. "It would seem I was taken from whoever took me and they didn't want my parents to remember."

"Yes." Auror Donavan said.

"Do what you must," Jean said. "I want you to break the memory."

"Mom, no-" Hermione said. "You don't know what could happen to your mind."

Jean smiled down at her daughter cupping her face. "I only have one regret in life, and it's that we have never been able to find who hurt you. I will do whatever it takes to bring them to justice."

"We both will," John affirmed along with this wife. "We will do whatever it takes to protect you, Princess."

"What now?" Thoros interrupted. "What do we do in the meantime will you try to break through the memory?"

"We do need to run a few simple diagnostics scan on Hermione as well."

"What, why?" Hermione asked. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Some spells can hide for years. We need to run a few simple spells, to make sure there is no lingering damage. If you would please stand." He motioned for Hermione to stand.

Hermione hesitated, but with a nod from Professor McGonagall, she stood. Agent Donavan waved his wand over Hermione mutter a few spells until a light pink glow encased her.

"What's happening? What does this mean?" Hermione asked.

"You have a Glamor charm still active on you." Agent Donavan said. "If you like I can remove it. It does not seem to be a large one but a glamor all the same.

"I guess?" Hemione answered.

Agent Donavan waved his wand once more, and Hermione felt like cold water was running down her head to her toes.

"How do I look?" Hermione turns to her parents.

"Just like your mother," Thoros whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

A lot when through Hermione’s mind in a short amount of time as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was beautiful, not that she was not before, but now, there was no denying it. She was stunning. 

Gone was her trademark brown bushy hair and it was replaced with long black silky waves, her brown eyes were gone replaced with piercing ice-blue eyes, she had cute small nose full pouty lips. She was taller slightly but taller and but the way her clothes were fitting in a particular area, she gained more curves than she already had. 

“Can you change me back?” Hermione asked, still staring at herself in the mirror mildly surprise that even her voice had changed to a higher softer tone.

“I’m not sure that is possible.” Auror Donavan explained. “This is who you truly are, the other form was just a façade.” 

Hermione nodded and turned and took herself in from another angle. She closed her eyes, and a few tears fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. It was really happening, her life as Hermione was over, she was no longer Hermione Granger but Tessa Nott. 

“Hermione, please.” Thoros said in a calm voice. “I understand this is difficult for you.”

Hermione scoffed. “You have no idea what I’m going through. None whatsoever. I loved my life, and I will not have it be ruined by knowing as a pampered pureblood princess.” she spat the last words as an insult. “I have worked way too hard to get to where I am. To earn their respect that I have. I’ve earned my name, and I will not lose it.” Hermione said firmly. 

“Hermione.” Professor Dumbledore took over the conversation. “You are correct; we don’t understand what you’re going through, but the Nott’s have been through a lot, and they are the closest people in this room who understand a fraction of what you’re going through. You were ripped away from them.”

“I understand that.” Hermione said. “but you all know what I went through, you all saw” she swallowed thickly. “I was fine, not knowing.” she closed her eyes, and tears started to fall. “I never wanted to know who was sick enough to do what they did to me because I was this person.” she gestured to her body once more. “What if they’re still out there. I knew I was safe because I was not whoever they were looking for anymore. That is over now, it’s been what over 17 years.” 

“I will never let anything happen to you, not again.” Thoros stated. 

Hermione looked at everyone in the room, and she did not know what to do for the first time in her life. “I need to go to my room and think.” She said, walking to the door. 

“Of course,” her mother jumped up and hugged her. “but no matter what, your father and I love you.” 

“I understand.” Hermione nodded, she nodded to everyone in the room and turned and left. She started towards her dorm but stopped when a thought struck her. She knew whose fault this was, and she needed to let them know. 

She walked with a purpose down to where she knew the Slytherin was right now; she shouldn’t be interrupting class, but she was going to make him pay for his role in this, and she wanted it public. 

She pushed open to the doors to the DADA class with force she didn’t know was possible. 

All eyes in the room turned to her most in confusion, and Professor Strange looked most confused. The Slytherins had this class with the Gryffindor’s, so she saw Harry and Ron sitting in their seat staring at her, but she wasn’t there for them. She was there for him, Draco Malfoy. 

“You stupid, annoying, spoiled ferret!” she screamed, walking toward him. “Are you happy now!” 

There was a reason Draco Malfoy was Head Boy; he was second in their class and just as smart as Hermione Granger, which annoyed him to no end to always be second to her. “Granger?” he asked, blinking trying to take her new form. 

“Hermione!” Ron shot up from his seat. “Is that you?” 

“Yes!” Hermione whipped her head towards than back to Malfoy. “Are you happy now, you have completely and utterly ruined my life, did you and your little shadows have a good laugh thinking up this plan to hurt me only for it to completely backfire in your face.” She turned to Blaise and Pansy. “You had no right to do what you did. You stole my blood for your own selfish ways and look at me know! I will never forgive any of you for your actions, and you all better sleep with one eye open from now on.” She paused, trying to catch her breath, and more angry words, thoughts, and actions filled her mind. “You have no idea what you have done!” 

“Ms. Granger?” Professor Strange finally spoke up recovering from his state of shock. “I understand you are going through a shock, but I cannot allow you to disrupt my class. I will not take points as I can see this is an emotional time, but please, I will need to ask you to leave until you can control yourself, I can’t act as if I did not hear one student threaten another.” 

“My apologies,” Hermione nodded her head at the man. “I will talk to you later, Malfoy.” She turned and walked out of the room, slamming the doors shut with a wave of her hand sans wand. 

Harry and Ron, along with the rest of the Gryffindor, glared at the trio. Malfoy and Blaise kept a neutral look on their face, but if you look closely, you could tell he seemed slightly upset, whether it was at being yelled at in front of his peers or because he genuinely hurt Hermione he would never tell. 

~~~

Hermione walked back towards the Heads Dorm, feeling slightly better but still angry. There was so much about to change, so much that she could not control, and she didn’t know where to start. There was so much she was going to need to learn if she was going to navigate this new world. 

“What are you doing here.” Hermione said, seeing Theo Nott sitting outside the common room door. 

“I’m here to see you.” 

“Well, you can go away, I’m not in the mood to talk to you.” 

“Hermione please, were twins.” He pleaded, and she would admit she never, in all her time of knowing him, saw this side of him. 

“You do understand we are in this situation because you didn’t respect my privacy, and let’s face it, you didn’t respect me because you thought me a muggle-born. I honestly do not care that you want to talk to me now that you view me as someone worth important to you. Well, the shoe is on the other foot because I honestly want nothing to do with you, and I can’t tell you if that will ever change.” She explained with a venom she never knew she possessed. 

Theo swallowed at her words thickly and knew there was nothing he could do to change her mind because she was correct. “You’re right. I did not care about your privacy when I thought you were a muggleborn, I did not care that my actions would have hurt you. I do not have an excuse; I just wish this all happened differently.” 

“Well we can’t change the past.” Hermione snapped. “I wanted my privacy respected, and you failed in that. I don’t trust people, and you never had mine in the first place.” 

She watched as Theo thought over her words before his shoulders lowered slightly, and he nodded. “I will respect your wishes, but please don’t shut me out.”

Hermione shook her head. “You were never in my circle, to begin with, why would you ever be in now.” 

Theo nodded, and while she could tell he wanted to put up a fight, he did not. Instead, he walked turned and walked away.

Hermione waited until Theo was out of earshot and eyeshot before she whispered the password and entered her common room. 

She walked up to her room and closed and warded her door. She would not make the mistake again of trusting the Head Boy of respecting her privacy. She turned off the lights and crawled into her bed and closed her eyes. 

She needed time to think, but she needed to sleep first and to come to terms with her life. When she woke, she would start making her new plans. 

~~

In a dark room, miles away and man and a woman paced as the news/gossip of the Gryffindor’s Golden Girl news reached them. This was good. They had not lost her. While yes, it would be hard, much harder than before to get what they needed from the girl that did not mean they would fail. This time they would learn from their mistakes.

They would only trust each other.

They would not fail again.

~~~


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello All!**

**How are you guys doing?**

**How do you feel after the last Chapter!**

**I love the reviews I’ve received. I hope you guys stick around!**

In the weeks that followed Hermione, or Tessa as the Daily Prophet decided to call her even though she had never once spoken to them, were some of the most insulting times of her life. One day soon, she was going to burn that establishment down to the ground for incorrect reporting.

Of course, the story leaked, it was all over the papers, and there was no news from the Aurors regarding the memory correction for her parents. 

What was also insulting, the Ministry of Magic now decided that because she was a pureblood, she was worthy of an internship with them, a complete slap in the face. They wanted nothing to do with her when she was just Hermione Granger, but now that she was Tessa Nott, they were willing to talk to her. They even addressed the letter to Tessa Nott. 

When she finally started to attend classes once more, she was ready to pull her hair out at all the looks and stares she was receiving with her new look. 

Her saving graces were her friends, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville were terrific in this situation. They protected her from all questions and overly confident assholes who thought it was a good idea to ask her out on a date now that she was a Nott. 

Draco and Theo tried to talk to her on multiple occasions, but she refused to entertain them. She just wanted to live her life like this never happened. 

Hermione looked up at her ceiling, it was Saturday, and she decided to stay in her room all day. She had made her decision last night to accept the ICW internship offer and mailed them before she changed her mind. While MACUSA offered a great program, with ICW she would have access to multiple countries and give her connections she would need throughout her life. 

She had a plan for her life and this inconvenience was not going to stop her. 

A loud pop sounded in her room, and she sat up in her bed and stared at the small elf before her.

“Yes?” Hermione asked, throwing her legs over the side of her bed and reached for her robe. 

“Headmaster send me to bring to his office. He says he has answers, your parents are there as well.” the small elf gave a little bow. 

“Give me five minutes,” Hermione said and rushed to her small bathroom and brushed her teeth and threw on some muggle clothing before coming back out to meet the elf. “I’m ready.” She said, extending her hand, and with a quick pop, they were in the Headmaster’s office. 

“Mom, Dad.” Hermione rushed over to them, hugging them. She also saw the 2 Aurors, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Thoros, and Theo, were there as well. 

“How are you doing, princess?” Her father asked, dropping a kiss to her head. 

“I’m adjusting, best I can.” 

“We wouldn’t expect anything less.” Her mom smiled. 

Hermione took a seat in the chair between her parents, and Auror Donavan stood up, and her parents sat next to her. 

“We believe we have an update to this case. Please know we have already acted in the information we have discovered, but we still want to keep you up to date.” He held up a vial in his hands. “Thankfully, the experts at St. Mungo’s were able to fix the modified memory without harm or any side effect to your adoptive parents.” 

“Just parents.” Hermione corrected, grasping her parent’s hands in one of her own. 

Auror Donavan looked over to Thoros Nott, who closed his eyes and nodded, and he continued. Hermione bit her lip to stop herself from yelling at the man. He shouldn’t be looking at that man for approval, she was old enough to decide who her parents were and Auror Donavan should have respected that. “My apologies, no lasting effects to your parents. We have reviewed the memory, and we would like to show you all now.” He walked over to the pensive, dropped the memory, took out his wand, and flicked it up. “This is a projection charm that will allow us to all view the memory in the open to save time.” 

Hermione bit down on her lip and tried to prepare herself to see this memory, to forever have it burned into her brain with no hope of losing it. 

Her mother and father both grasped her hands as it started to play. 

It started how they always told her. They were driving, her mother was relaxed in the passenger seat, and her father was driving.

The relaxed atmosphere came to an abrupt stop when her father slammed on the breaks, and her mother reached out her hands to brace herself from slamming into the dashboard. 

“What the-” John said, looking out on the road where a small, dirty, beaten house elf stood holding a screaming, crying toddler size Tessa Nott. “What is that?” he asked in disbelief. She saw her father look up and down the road looking for an explanation as to what they were looking at. 

“Is that a baby?” Jean asked, unbuckling her seatbelt and opening the door. 

“No, wait.” John grabbed her arm and pulled her back. “We don’t know what we are dealing with.” 

“Whatever that is, it’s holding a baby; we have to help.” She said, getting out of the car. 

John rushed out after her and stood slightly in front of her as they walked closer to the elf. 

“You must help little miss.” The elf squeaked. “little miss be needing yours help. I is not allowed to help her, but I is not able to let them hurt little miss anymore. You be good people, right?” 

Jean and John both looked at each other for a split second. “What is going on?” John asked. “What are you. Are we being recorded?” he looked around again trying to find an explanation.

“I be a house-elf, sir, Dib, sir. I need you to help little miss.” He held out the screaming baby towards the couple. 

“What did you do to her,” Jean gasped visibly horrified at the state Tessa was in. The small wrapping started to unravel, and Hermione closed her eyes upon seeing herself in such a state. The bruising, the cuts, the dirt, and filth covering her body, it was too much. 

“I is not doing it; I is trying to save her from that life. Please help the little miss escape the bad people.” The elf again held little Tessa up to them. “Please help little miss, please say you will help little miss.” Fat tears rolled down the small elfs face. 

“Yes, we will,” Jean said, dropping to her knees and gathering Tessa up into her arms. John rushed back to the car, opened the trunk, pulled out a towel, and returned to Jean and Tessa. Together they carefully unwrapped the dirty blanket and wrapped her in the clean one. 

“Yous are good people.” Dib smiled. 

“We need to call 999,” John said. “They need to get here and take her to the hospital.” 

“What do we tell them?” Jean asked, turning back to Dib. “Are you going to stay?” 

Dib shook his head. “Dib broke the rules saving little miss. Dib has to punish himself, Dib cannot stay, but Dib will change your memory. Dib can’t be remembered. The bad people cannot find little miss.” 

“What?” John asked. “What does that mean?”

“I is sorry; I can’t explain, but please protect little miss,” Dib said, snapping his fingers, and the scene changed. 

Jean and John were standing on the side of the road. Jean was holding Tessa, but her appearance had been changed, and she now looked like a toddler version of Hermione. John was calling the police, and Dib was nowhere in sight, and the memory faded. 

“Dib belonged to the Carrows,” Thoros growled as anger flowed off him in waves, and his magic filled the room. “Never did like the little thing but he was always there when I used to visit, but one day, he just went missing.” 

“Yes sir, we know, there is a registry. We were able to track their ownership of him, but we have not been able to locate them. Still, a search of their house shows there is a chamber in the basement where it looks as though Hermione was held there at one point in time. We were able to find old traces of magic.” 

“Why would the Carrows do this?” Hermione asked. 

Thoros answered. “They are close, a little too close, they were what the muggles called Irish twins born the same year. It was unsettling how they believed they should have had the magic that fraternal twins shared their entire life.” his words hung over the room, and the meaning stood out. They took Hermione for her magic. “How did I never suspect them?”

“What is being done to find them?” John asked.

“We have spoken to known associates, and placed wards on their home and notification spells at all of their known haunts.” Auror Franklin explained. “Once we have an alert on one of them, we will bring them in. We have also spoken to Professor Dumbledore,” he nodded towards him, and Professor Dumbledore nodded back. “As this is now an active case, there will be an Auror placed outside the school for added protection. Also, we have placed protective wards around your parents’ home and have assigned an Auror to them as well.”

“Thank you.” Hermione nodded, gripping her mothers’ hand. 

“We are asking that you do not go anywhere alone since word has gotten out about who you are, we don’t want there to be a second attack on you.” Auror Franklin explained. 

I wanted to argue, but I knew right now no one would be on my side. So I let them keep talking. 

“What else?” Theo inquired. “What else are you doing to protect my sister.” 

“I’m not your sister.” Hermione snapped. 

“Princess.” John tried, but Hermione cut him off, standing to face Theo. 

“Dad, no, he is not my brother. You have treated me like I never mattered my entire time here at Hogwarts. You only care about me because the blood test came out in your favor. Stop thinking you have any right to ever talk to me or have any claim on me.” 

“Hermione, you must understand.” Thoros started, but Hermione shook her head. 

“Don’t you dare talk to me.” Hermione hissed. “You are not my father. I’m sorry for the hurt and pain you were caused, but I will **never** regret being raised by my parents.”

“Hermione.” Professor McGonagall stood stepping towards her favorite pupil, but Hermione stepped away and shook her head once more. 

“You don’t remember meeting me, do you?” Hermione said, looking at Thoros. “It was at the end of our second year when I was leaving the train to go meet my parents. I accidentally bumped into Theo when I lost control of my trolly. You asked who I was when I apologized. Before I could answer, Theo called me a Mudblood.” She shook her head at the memory but kept going. “You told him he should not waste his breath on people like me, that we were not worth it, and we were a waste of space and magic.” She paused, relishing in the twin looks of shame on their face. “I will **always** be thankful that I was not raised in your household. To be raised by such a smallminded man with his narrowminded view of the world. I have earned everything I have gotten as Hermione Granger in this world. It wasn’t just handed to me because of some outdated pureblood purist bullshit system of favoritism.” She ignored the gasp from her mother and kept going. “I, Hermione Granger was awarded one of the coveted internships spots with the ICW and MACUSA. All Tessa Nott received was a Waterdown internship request from the outdated, sexist, purist, Ministry of Magic in Administration.” She spat the word. “Because of course someone with my marks and history would only aspire to get some idiot his tea when he has a meeting until I get married and leave the working force to have a family like all proper pampered pureblood princesses do.” I scoffed at the idea. “I am not now, nor will I ever be Tessa Nott. I will always be Hermione Granger the Know it all Mudblood swot you all like to make fun of.” She finished and turned back to the room. “Is there anything else, or can I go?” She did not wait to hear their response, instead she turn from the room and left slamming the door behind her. 

**Ok, that is the end of Chapter 8. We now know who is behind the attack. What do we think?**

**Drop a review and let me know.**

**The rough draft of Chapter 9 is complete so it should be posted in about 2-3 weeks!**

**AndreaRoseW**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Everyone!**

**Here is your new chapter!**

**I must say I am so happy with the review and comments. I love that you guys appreciate where I am going with Hermione by not having her fall at their feet.**

**I hope you guys keep enjoying it!**

Chapter 9

Hermione sat, staring at the black lake and watched the sunset. She had sat out there most of the day, completely ignoring the order from the Aurors, forbidding her to be alone.

But she needed to think.

She needed to make a plan but had no idea where to begin, so she played out the events of the last few weeks with all the information she had.

She was biologically Tessa Nott.

She was kidnapped the moment she was born.

The Carrows kidnapped her, and for two years, they did horrible acts to her to steal her magic.

She was…… she shook her head. That was all she knew, and there was nothing else she had regarding her kidnapping.

If she was honest with herself, she should have stayed in the room and asked for more information, but she couldn’t.

Being in that room with those people, she could not do it.

“Hermione?”

She looked up and saw Harry, Ron Ginny, and Neville walking towards her.

“Hey.” She gave them a small wave, and they sat down around her.

“We’ve been looking for you all day,” Ginny said. “You didn’t come to lunch, and dinner is about to get started, and you weren’t in the library.”

Hermione hugged her knees to her chest and shook her head. “No. I just wanted some time to think.”

“What happened?” Ron asked.

“I had a meeting with the Auror’s this morning; they were able to get the real memory of that day,” Hermione explained.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Harry pushed, and Hermione shrugged.

“They ran into a house-elf named Dib. He was the one who saved me, said he couldn’t let anything else happen to me, and he wanted me far away from the Carrows.”

Ron and Ginny gasped, Neville, and Harry grimaced. 

“I’ve never heard about them before.” Hermione admitted.

“Evil bunch.” Neville explained. “My gran always said they were never right in the head.”

“Thoros Nott said they were Irish twins, and they always believed they should have received the magic that fraternal twins had,” Hermione explained. “The magic I was born with.”

“They wanted your magical core?” Ginny covered her mouth in horror.

“Is that even possible?” Harry asked. “I’ve never heard Sirius never mention magic like that before.”

Neville answered him. “It is, but it’s some of the darkest magic ever to exist. The act of stealing a magical core is nearly impossible. They would have had to magically break Hermione to the point where her magic would no longer fight to protect her. It would have taken breaking her mind and body to do so. My gran talked about it once; she was scared that with what happened to my parents, that they were trying to take their cores. She always feared that was the true goal that night, not just torturing them.” He paused, taking a moment to think about his parents. “Taking a magical core was one of the evilest ways to kill a magical being.” 

“I might know more if I had stayed around, but I left before the meeting was over.” She explained.

“That’s not like you to leave before you have all the information you can get your hands on,” Harry said. “Why did you leave?”

Hermione took a breath. “they called me his daughter,” she scoffed at the idea. “It’s like they just want me to forgive them and accept this new life, and I lost it.”

“It’s not like they don’t deserve it.” Ron agreed, and Hermione nodded in agreement.

“He didn’t remember me,” Hermione whispered. “From the train at the end of our second year. Thoros Nott, so I reminded him why I wanted nothing to do with him. Why I will never consider him my father and Theo, my brother.” Harry and Ron both grimaced, both remembering Hermione’s recounting of that incident from letters exchanged over the summer.

“What happened at the end of our second year?” Neville asked.

“I was leaving the train and was heading to the platform to meet my parents. I bumped into Theo. When I apologized, his father asked who I was; Theo called me a mudblood, and his father told him he should not waste his breath on people like me, that we were not worth it, and we were a waste of space and magic. So, I told him while I am sorry for all the hurt and pain he has gone through, it was because of his narrowminded thoughts and actions that make me grateful that he did not raise me.”

“Way to go!” Ginny cheered. “Tell those bastards off.”

“I am proud of you for standing up to him.” Harry agreed.

“Are the Carrow’s in custody?” Neville asked, and Hermione shook her head no.

“Why not?” Ron asked.

“They don’t know where they are.” Hermione repeated the information she learned from the Aurors. “but they have placed tracking spells at their home and favored haunts. They are placing protection wards at my parents’ home, and they have their Aurors assigned to them.”

“What about you?” Neville asked.

“They have Aurors posted here at the school, and I’m not allowed to go anywhere by myself.”

“Oi!” Ron yelled. “Why the bloody hell were you out here then.” He gave her a look of disbelief. 

“I wanted some time to think.” Hermione reasoned.

“You could think in your room.” Harry retorted completely on Ron’s side in this case. 

“Not really.” Hermione shook her head. “I didn’t want Theo or Draco bothering me, so I decided to come out here and take the time to enjoy the quiet.”

The group was silent for a few beats before Hermione spoke up again. “I accepted the internship with ICW.”

“You did! Good on!” Ginny congratulated and leaned over to hug her.

“Congrats.” Ron nodded.

“So, not America?” Harry asked.

“I’ll be seeing you there then.” Neville smiled.

“What!” Hermione shared a look with Harry and Ron, who looked just as surprised as she did. “You were offered an internship as well? Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

Neville ducked his head, and a blush rose on his cheeks. “Yea, but it’s nowhere near as distinguished as yours. I was offered a smaller internship in their magical plant system and a mastery in Herbology.”

“Don’t sell yourself short mate; the ICW doesn't offer internships or mastery programs out to just anyone.” Harry clapped him on the back. “This is a huge accomplishment!”

“Thanks, mate.” Neville smiled.

“I’m happy I won’t be completely alone there.” Hermione smiled. “Are they offering you housing?” Neville shook his head no. “Well, my parents have a flat there. We could be roommates?” she offered. “It would be great to not have to live alone during that time.”

“That would be great.” Neville smiled, looking a bit more relieved.

“All these plans for afterschool.” Ron sighed, laying back on the grass. “Dad wants me to come work with him at the Ministry. Maybe I should have listened to you, Hermione, maybe I would have gotten an internship offer.”

Hermione’s eyes widened in both surprise and joy. “It’s not too late, with a little work we can def-”

“Stop.” Ron cut her off. “I was just messing around. I’m perfectly fine with figuring out what I want to do.”

“Same,” Harry said, laying back as well. “So, don’t get any ideas of asking me to put more effort into this.”

Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes at the two. “Well, Hermione, I always listened to you, so I am hoping to receive a few Internship offers over the summer.”

“Yep, make mum proud.” Ron laughed, bumping elbows with Harry, and they shared a small laugh while Ginny glared at him. “but on a serious note, I’ve been talking to Charlie.”

Ginny and Hermione shared a look, but Ginny spoke. “You want to move to Romania?”

Ron nodded. “I’ve been thinking about it for two years. Harry and Neville both know,” and both men nodded at their names. “As much as you all think, I do not think about my future, I do. Bill is a top curse breaker, Charlie has his dragons, Percy is well, Percy” they sniggered at his words. “the twins have WWW and Ginny you are going to be an amazing Quidditch player one day or the best at whatever you decide to do. Though after thinking about what I wanted to spend my life doing, the only thing I could think of was how excited I was when I saw Dragons for the first time.”

“So what, you’re going to leave at the end of the summer?” Ginny asked.

Ron sighed and came up to his elbows. “Don’t tell mum, you know how she will react if she finds out now, but I was offered an Internship to the dragon preserve.”

“Ron!” Ginny screamed, jumping on her brother, knocking the wind out of him. “How could you not tell me!”

“Get off!” Ron groaned, pushing her off as the others laughed. “I didn’t want you to have to lie to mum.”

“Ron, it’s me!” Ginny said, rolling to her knees. “We always stick together, why didn’t you tell me.”

“I didn’t want mum to be mad at three of her children at the same time. Charlie is sweating bullets at the thought of mum finding out.”

“Your mum is a force to be reckoned with.” Harry agreed.

“How long?” Ginny asked.

“Three years. But I get to come home every six months, and Charlie said he would as well to help appease mum.” Ron answered.

Ginny blew out a whistle. “Mum will love that.”

“She will.” Ron laid back down.

They relaxed until the sun finally finished setting, and the coming darkness started to cover the grounds, Hermione’s hunger finally began to gnaw at her and alerted her friends to her situation with a loud rumble.

“Sounds like you shouldn’t have skipped lunch.” Harry sniggered.

Hermione sighed. “Yea lets get dinner. I can’t hide forever.” She rolled to her knees and stood, and the others followed.

“We could just head to the hidden room and have the elves bring us dinner.” Ron offered.

“I would like that.” Hermione agreed.

Slowly the group made their way back up to the school when a small 1st year from Hufflepuff by the looks of his robes walked over to Hermione shaking slightly.

“Are you Hermione?” He asked in a trembling voice.

“I am.” Hermione nodded, looking down at the scared student.

“I have a note for you from the Headmaster.” He held out a folded piece of parchment to her.

“Oh, thanks.” Hermione reached to take it. 

“Hermione, wait!” Neville rushed forward and grabbed her sleeve, but it was too late, Hermione’s fingers had already closed around the letter, and she felt a tug at her navel and she, Neville, and the 1st year vanished.

“What just happened?” Ron yelled, staring at the spot where their friends stood.

“They’re gone,” Harry said, sharing a look with Ron before Ron grabbed Ginny’s hand, and together all three of them ran for the Headmasters office. 

This was bad; the Carrows had Hermione and Neville.

**And there we have it another chapter. I’m sorry for the ending but, I’m not really. It had to happen, though I did give you guys a bit of fluff beforehand!**

**I should have Chapter 10 posted in about 2-3 weeks.**

**Drop a review and let me know what you think.**

**Have a great day!**

**Cheers**

**AndrearoseW**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> Sorry, it took me so long to get this chapter up. I wanted to be sure this was the direction I wanted to go in before I posted it. I wrote it and waited a week before posting. As a side note, I am sorted into Slytherin and I’m proud so don’t hate on me for how I might portray them.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Ron has felt anger and fear in his life, but nothing compared to the fury that coursed through his body as he ran up the Castle stairs, Ginny and Harry were both hot on his tails. They needed to get to Professor Dumbledore immediately. Both Hermione and Neville were gone and the part that scared him the most was they didn't need Neville. Not that Hermione being there alone was any better.

Time was of the essence.

They cross down a corridor, and Ron saw a speck of blonde hair, and the anger inside him erupted. Before Ginny or Harry could stop him, he turned off course and made a beeline for the distinct blonde hair.

He threw out his fist and was satisfied at the sickening crunch when it contacted Malfoy’s jaw. Ron knew Malfoy was quick with his wand in a duel, and Ron would be no match wand to wand, he had five older brothers, Malfoy would be no match hand to hand and he would get the satisfaction he was looking for. 

Ron’s punch sent Malfoy flying to the ground, and Ron followed, his fist still flying. “This is all your Bloody Fault!” he screamed, barraging Malfoys face, his body, and any place his fist could connect to and cause him pain.

Pain that would never be equal to what he knew, Hermione would feel. The pain she wouldn’t be feeling if it wasn't for the selfish Slytherins and their complete and utter lack of caring for others, she wouldn't be in the position she was in now. Who knew what they were doing to her?

He felt Nott and Zabini grabbing at him, trying to pull him off, but he didn’t care, he would kick Malfoy to death if he could.

“Ron! Stop!” Harry screamed; he must have doubled back from heading to Dumbledore’s office. He should not have; Hermione was more important. He heard Harry’s footsteps coming down the hall as Nott and Zabini struggled to pull him off Malfoy.

“What is the meaning of this!” Professor Snape's voice thundered down the hall. “Fighting in the halls, tsk tsk.” He shook his head as he strolled down the hall, his robes billowing behind him. “I must say I will enjoy taking points from you, Weasley.” He glared down at Ron, who, in the sight of a Professor, still was trying to take his rage out on Malfoy.

“I don’t bloody well care! Take them all; their stupid anyway,” Ron spat at Professor Snape as he struggled to get out of Notts and Zabini’s hold. “She’s gone, and it’s his fault!”

“Who’s gone?” Nott asked, dropping Ron’s arm, once he did Ron pulled his other arm from Zabini’s grip. Harry reached out and grabbed Ron and pulled him away from the Slytherins just encase he got another idea of attacking them. Zabini reached down and gingerly helped Malfoy up, who was cradling his jaw, and a nasty bruise was already forming, causing Ron to smirk seeing his skin marred.

“Hermione’s gone.” Harry glared at them, finally answering Nott's question.

“Where’s Ginny?” Ron asked with a slight alarm noticing she was not with Harry.

“I told her to go to Dumbledore, couldn’t waste time,” Harry explained, and Ron nodded, it was stupid of him to punch Malfoy, but the Git deserved it. Hermione and Neville were in danger because of his selfish actions started this mess, and if one hair was harmed on either of their heads, he would make him pay.

“What happened!” Nott said, demanding an explanation.

“Well, since this is your fault,” Ron screamed, lunging at Nott, but Harry held him back and answered. “We were walking back to the castle, and some first-year came up to her with a letter from Dumbledore, when she reached for it Neville grabbed at her trying to stop her, but it was too late, it was a portkey, and they both disappeared.”

“Mr. Longbottom was taken as well.” Professor Snape asked to confirm their story, and if Ron was honest, he would say the Professor looked concerned, borderline scared.

“Yes.” Ron bit out, now holding his hand, feeling it start to swell. He must have broken something, but his pain wasn’t important now.

“I must go to see the Headmaster.” Professor Snape said. “Blaise, escort Draco to the Hospital wing, Theo you are with me, Potter, it looks like Weasley injured his hand, take him to the hospital wing as well.”

“No,” Ron argued. “We need to talk to Professor Dumbledore as well. Nott doesn’t deserve to be there. He’s not her family, we are.”

“Theo Nott is her family, but blood and he has more right to be in the room than you.” Professor Snape sneered at them. 

“The Fuck he does!” Harry bellowed. “You know, Hermione doesn’t consider him to be anything to her.”

“As I understand, this is a difficult time, but I am still your Professor, and you will not speak to me in such a manner. That being said,” Professor Snape smirked. “Your opinion doesn’t matter to me; Theo is her twin brother, whether she likes it or not. Now, as Potter already had the sense to send your sister along to the Headmaster, I’m confident she is capable of repeating what was said here, if he needs to speak to you he will send for you.” Professor Snape's tone didn’t leave much room for argument, and Ron knew Ginny wouldn’t leave a single detail out.

“Fine,” Ron grumbled and turned and ran towards the hospital wing, Harry hot on his tails, the sooner his hand was mended, the sooner he could help search.

~

Harry and Ron burst into the Hospital Wing, slamming the doors as they entered.

“What in the World!” Madam Pomphrey shot up from the bedside of some student. “How dare you rush in here like some-”

“-My hand’s broken, mend it” Ron rushed over to her holding out his hand before she could finish.

“A broken hand is no excuse for your actions.” She took his hand in hers and looked it over. “This is a simple fix, again nothing that would warrant-” she was caught off as the door slammed open once more Malfoy and Zabini rushed into the room. Ron smiled as he saw how swollen Malfoy’s jaw had become in a short amount of time. She looked back down at Ron’s hand again. “How did you injure your hand.”

“Not important.” Ron shook his head. Harry turned his head, trying to hide his smirk and glanced down the rows of beds.

“You!” Harry screamed and rushed down the row of beds and forcibly dragged a scared shaking Hufflepuff first year out of his bed and slammed him into the wall.

“Mister Potter! What do you think you are doing! Unhand him this instant.” She dropped Ron’s hand and turned on the boy who lived.

“It’s him, Ron!” Harry yelled, getting Malfoy, and Zabini's attention. “It’s the first year who gave Hermione the note.”

“I do not care who you think he is,” Madam Pomphrey crossed the room in record speed. “He is in my care, and you will put him down.”

“It IS him!” Ron screamed rushing that the first year, Malfoy and Zabini following behind him.

“What did you do with her!” Ron tried to push passed Madam Pomphrey, but she held him back.

“I do not know what has gotten into you both, but he has been in my care since breakfast this morning. He has not left my sight all day. Let him go!” Madam Pomphrey ordered.

“Has Neville been in here today?” Harry asked, turning to her dropping the first year. 

“What is the matter with you students.” Madam Pomphrey asked. “What does that matter?”

“Was he here?” Zabini repeated Harry’s question.

“Now, you are apart of this?” Madam Pomphrey turned to him.

“Was he Bloody Well here!” Ron screamed. His temper was no longer in his control. 

Madam Pomphrey recoiled back slightly before she narrowed her eyes at him in a manner that would make Professor McGonagall proud. “How dare you raise your voice to me. I have never taken points from a house before, but that will change today.”

“Was Mr. Longbottom here?” All heads turned has the Headmaster walked into the room. Ginny, Nott, Professor Snape, and Professor McGonagall walking flanking him.

“What does it matter,” Madam Pomphrey shook her head. “it does not excuse their behavior.”

“Ms. Granger and Mr. Longbottom were taken from the school a few minutes ago, according to Ms. Weasley, the note that was a portkey was provided by a first-year Hufflepuff.”

Madam Pomphrey gasped, stepping back slightly.

“It was him,” Ginny said, pointing towards the scared first-year who was trying to blend into the wall.

Madam Pomphrey nodded her head. “He was here; he delivered some supplies from Professor Sprout; he was helping me mix them.”

“Did Neville see him?” Harry asked, pointing to the first year. “Did he know he was here, and that he would be here for most of the day?”

“Yes.” Madam Pomphrey nodded.

“Bloody Hell.” Harry dropped down on one of the beds. “That’s how he knew something was wrong. He recognized him. But if it wasn’t him, and someone was Polyjuice as him, there is no lead. They’re gone!”

~~

Neville blinked as he started to come to, groaning as his head screamed as he tried to remember what happened.

No.

It wasn’t his head that was screaming, it was someone else, it was Hermione. Hermione was screaming.

He pushed himself up to his knees as the world started to come into focus, and he could take in his location.

He was alone and in a cell, and after a quick check over his person, he could tell he was still dressed in his Hogwarts uniform, he didn’t have his wand, and he had no idea how long he had been out.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA” another screamed from Hermione alerted him to the danger he was in.

“Hermione!” He screamed before he could stop himself. “Leave her alone!” He bellowed, scrambling over to the cell bars trying to see where they were holding Hermione. He had to get to her; he had to save her.

His blood curled at the cackle that came, and a figure moved into his view. They were too far away; he couldn’t tell which Carrow it was. “Oh look, brother, her friend, is awake.” It was the sister.

“Leave Hermione alone!” He bellowed.

Alecto threw her head back and laughed. “Dear brother, he wants us to let her go. Should we listen?” She laughed, and it only increased as Hermione screamed again.

“Leave. Her. Alone.” Neville growled.

Alecto gave a little shimmy. “I’m so scared of a little Longbottom. How’s Mummy and Daddy?” she sneered at him.

Neville threw himself at the bars trying to grab her. “Leave them out of this.”

She walked closer and gave him a small pout. “Do you want to join them. And be the Loony Longbottom’s. I can make that happen. I wonder if you would last longer than your parents.” She crept closer to the bars but stayed out of his reach and whispered. “I heard they only lasted 5 hours under her wand. We’ve been going to your friend for two hours now, do you think she will make it to five.” She smirked as Neville grabbed at her. “Don’t worry, we didn’t plan on you being here, but I’m sure we can have some fun.” She winked and turned cackling back down the hall, Neville screamed and grabbed at her as Hermione’s screams drowned them out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it….., what do you think?
> 
> Please review, I truly love hearing from everyone!
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> If you like my writing I have published three novellas on Amazon under the name Andrea Rose Washington.
> 
> If not, feel free to stick around to read the story.
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> AndreaRoseW


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took forever to get here, and I’m sorry, but I wasn’t happy with this chapter until now. You guys have no idea how many revisions this chapter went through before now. I wanted to get this right, and it wasn’t until now!  
> So I hope it is worth the wait for you guys  
> Thanks!  
> So Enjoy

Pain

Pain is all Hermione has known for the last two weeks. She wakes up to pain; she passes out to pain; each breath she takes causes more pain.

She closed her eyes, hearing Neville’s scream from down the hall, and there was a part, a small part of her, an exceedingly small part that was thankful he was here with her. Him being here meant she got breaks from their captives, and in those moments, she could think, or try to.

For the first time in her life, her brain refused to form a cohesive thought; the pain consumed her.

How did she survive this before?

How?

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”

She squeezed her eyes as tight as she could, trying to block out Neville’s screams; she would never forgive herself for him being here.

He was going to die, just like her, and it was her fault.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”

‘No,’ she shook her head; she couldn’t think like that; she was Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age; if there was a way out of this, she would think of it. She couldn’t die here; he couldn’t die here.

She summoned all the strength she could and forced herself to roll over to her back, to think of the facts.

Facts made sense to her.

‘What did she know? She knew Ron, Harry, and Ginny were there when they went missing; they would have alerted everyone to their disappearance. She knew Auror’s were already on the case searching for them and the carrows were wanted and people were on the lookout for them…and that was it. That was all she knew. Neither Hermione nor Neville knew where they were, so how could she expect the others to find them.'

She bit her lip and fought back a sob; she had nothing. Her mother and father must be worried sick. They found her and saved her. Now they were going to lose her to the people they rescued her from.

‘Wait.’ She blinked back tears; that was not right, they didn’t find her, she was brought to them. 

‘An Elf.’ She took a deep breath as the thought crossed her mind. ‘She needed an Elf.’

An elf saved her last time.

Maybe a different one could save her this time.

Hermione took a deep breath and mustered all the strength she had and whispered the one elf she could think of. “Kreacher… help… Harry.”

~

Harry, Ron, and Ginny sat quietly in the back of the Headmaster's office, rapidly losing hope. They weren’t alone; they were joined by Hermione’s parents; in the many times they had interacted with Hermione’s parents, they never saw her parents act anything less than polite, but when they arrived, Jean, Hermione’s mother, had to be physically restrained from attacking Nott and Malfoy. In a less serious setting, Harry would have enjoyed the sight, but he understood the fear in her eyes. While he lost his parents, he recognized the desperation and fear in her eyes from memories Sirius shared of the time before he set eyes on baby Harry. She might not have been Hermione’s biological mother, but they could all see where Hermione got her fierceness from. Malfoy and Nott both refused to look her in the eye after that.

Neville’s Grandmother, Augusta, joined them as well, and what Hermione's mother wanted to do, the Auror’s had to physically take her wand before she entered the room due to the murderess look in her eyes.

Thoros Nott, while visibly angry, was the only parent/guardian who did not want to see harm come to his son and his friend.

Two weeks.

Two long weeks and they were no closer to finding Hermione and Neville.

Two weeks of searching under every rock, talking to every low life they could find, looking into all of the Carrows holdings, past connections, and they were no closer to finding the Carrow siblings.

History dictated that they had her for years last time before she was found, but now they had two people, who knew how long they could drag out this out.

Who knew if they were even still alive?

Maybe over the years, the siblings perfected their craft, and they've already killed and dispatched of their bodies.

Harry shook his head, clearing away the bad thoughts; nothing good would come from thinking that way. Hermione was smart; if there was anyone who could figure a way out, it was her. 

He hoped.

“Is there anything else, are you talking to your counterparts out of the country, maybe they moved them, maybe that's why you can't find them because they're not here. It wouldn't really be smart for them to stay in the country knowing everyone will be on the lookout for them, right?” Hermione’s mother, Jean, rambled on before her husband placed a hand over hers, 

“I assure you.” Auror, Donavan, answered. “We are using every resource available to us in and outside of this country.”

“I just want her back.” Jean sobbed, falling into her husband's arms. Since the kidnapping, Hermione’s parents had been staying at Hogwarts in a secret room that Professor Dumbledore provided. It was for both their safety and for them to be close to the wizarding world if anything were to happen. Harry, Ron, and Ginny made sure to talk to them every day.

“I understand, and please know we're doing everything in our powers to bring her back,” Auror Donavan responded, but the room knew unless something short of a miracle happened, they were powerless to find her, …them.

Augusta, for all her bravado and strength, was starting to fear that her grandson was going to be lost, and with him the end of her line. Harry could see it on her face; she had the same look in her eyes that Jean did as well. She tried to be strong, but he could see it, she was comparing this situation to that of her son and her daughter in law, and she was just as powerless to stop it.

There was a small pause in the conversion as they all thought over the conversation; no one wanted to be the person to say there were no more ideas.

But a small pop filled the room. 

Harry jumped back slightly has the house-elf, Kreacher, appeared before him. 

“What the hell.” He took a breath. “Kreacher, what are you doing here?”

Kreacher eyed the people in the room warily, before turning to Harry. “Does Master Potter require help?” he asked in his bored drawl.

Harry shook his head. “I didn’t call you,”

Kreacher grumbled. “Master’s know-it-all friend requested help for Harry. Kreacher lives to serve the noble house of Black,”

“Hermione called you!” Jean shot out of her chair, rushed over to them. “She called you! You know where she is.”

Kreacher shook his head. “Kreacher cannot locate her, but Kreacher can hear her, she requested Kreacher help Master Potter. Kreacher lives to serve the noble House of Black.” He repeated the last part lowering his eyes to the ground and giving a small bow.

“Hermione was saved by and Elf last time.” Auror Donavan stated as if he just remembered the importance of elves to this story. “She must have called for Kreacher. Has she spent time with the elf before?”

“Loads,” Harry answered, feeling hope fill his chest once more. “She would be familiar enough to call him.”

“Mrs. Longbottom, do you have elves, one bonded to Neville to locate him?” Auror Donavan asked, slightly embarrassed he did not think of this before.

Augusta looked on the verge of tears when she whispered. “No. My last elf died about two years ago. She was such a lovely creature and had been with our family for generations. I couldn’t think to replace her.”

Harry was silent for a moment; he remembered when it happened. Neville, though he did not show it, was destroyed. Neville explained that Mispy - Harry thought that was her name, would tell him all these stories about his parents growing up when his Grandmother could not handle it. Mispy also told Neville how much his Grandmother loved him, even though she did not show it in a way he was expecting. Neville confided in Harry that growing up; he thought his Grandmother did not care about him. It was Mispy who told him how she would watch over him at night while he slept. How once the news broke of his parent’s attack that his Grandmother was inconsolable thinking they were all gone and how once she had him back, she hugged Neville close for almost a week. She did not allow anyone else to touch him for almost a month after that. Mispy has explained it was always hard for his Grandmother to show her emotion and affection but that she loved him with her entire heart. Mispy was the one to bring Neville closer to his Grandmother, to understand her, and Augusta knew it.

“Kreacher,” Harry turned back to his elf, aware of everyone in the room was relying on this elf to find Hermione and Neville. “I need you to find Hermione.”

Kreacher shook his head. “Kreacher is unable to. Kreacher tried before coming here but could not. Kreacher can hear her but cannot locate her.”

“Is there any way you could give us a general location?” Auror Donavan asked.

“Kreacher would need someone with a bond.” Kreacher said.

“I’m her mother!” Jean said. “Use me.”

Kreacher stared at her for a moment but shook his head. “Kreacher cannot see the bond needed to locate the know it all.” He looked around the room, “Kreacher does not see the bond with Master Potter or the redheads.”

“What about me,” Nott said, coming over. “We’re twins; even if she hates me, we have to be connected magically, right?” he looked around the room. 

Ginny glared but quickly relented, knowing Hermione and Neville’s safety was more important and looked back at Kreacher. “Will it work? Is he enough?”

Kreacher eyed the young man for a long moment before reaching out and grasped Theo’s forearm. “The bond is nearly nonexistence,” Kreacher said, closing his eyes, “But Kreacher does believe it will be enough,” he opened his eyes. “but he will need to come with Kreacher.”

“What!” Thoros stood, genuinely alarmed, “Those crazy people already have one of my children. You can’t possibly believe I will allow another to walk into that danger.”

“Father, it doesn’t matter,” Theo shook his head. “She needs me; I can finally be there for her.”

“He will not be going alone.” Auror Donavan said. “You can take more than one person correct.”

“It will be a long journey for Kreacher, Kreacher is getting older, Kreacher can only take one if Kreacher is needed to bring others back.”

“That will not be a problem.” Auror Donavan reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen. “I have an emergency Portkey. I can turn on my emergency beacon once I arrive to alert the Aurors to my whereabouts. They will arrive within a few minutes of my arrival for backup. If Kreacher can take us directly to Hermione, He can leave immediately with Hermione and Theo while I bring Neville Longbottom back with the portkey. I will send word to my partner before we leave so he will be prepared.” With a quick wave of his wand and muttering ‘expecto patronum,’ his little bird flew off, and he stood strong.

“We have a way to save them.” Jean blinked back some tears as hope-filled them.

“Master approves of Kreacher going and getting his know it all friend.” Kreacher looked at Harry.

Harry nodded. “Yes, get Hermione and Neville.”

Kreacher nodded and held out a hand to both Theo and Auror Donavan, and they took it. With a quick pop, they were gone.

Seconds ticked along like hours as the occupants waited for their return. 

Finally, a loud pop sounded, and Kreacher returned in the middle of the room with Nott holding a broken, bloody, beaten Hermione hanging limp in his arms; kreacher popped back out and returned a few seconds later with an equally damaged Neville laying at his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it! They are saved!  
> I’m going, to be honest; I couldn’t decide if I wanted to prolong their captivity but decided not to; they didn’t deserve it! But I really hope it was worth the wait!  
> Let me know what you think!  
> Please review!  
> Andrea Rose


	12. Update

Hello,

Sorry to say this is not a new chapter, but I wanted to let you guys know I have not forgotten about this story and this is not abandoned.

My father is having some scary health issues and it is scaring me to the point where I cannot focus on writing, most days I am trying not to cry and stay strong for my mom with my siblings.

I want you guys to know I will finish this story as I do love the idea, I have planned but right now, I am spending all my free time with my dad.

Prayerfully he will make a full recovery, and I can return my focus to writing but right now, I just cannot.

Much Love!

Andrea


End file.
